


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》02

by praymoon



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec中文, Shadow Hunter(TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Relationships: Malec - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》02

4.

Alec從來沒遭遇過如此驚人的挫敗。

他擁有英俊挺拔的外貌、與他相稱的社會地位，是個閱人無數、不畏公開的同性戀，以他的條件在情場上幾乎無須主動，就算他主動，也從未遭到拒絕。

當他看見那個人的第一眼起，他就明白對方的眼神裡也擁有自己。

他早就注意到對方不能停止注視自己的眼神，也從那眼神中讀取到不可言說的意涵。

所以他以為一切都很順利，從沒想過會被拒絕。那個人就像是灰姑娘一般，突然從這場本該完美的舞會中抽身，匆匆離去──就算是欲擒故縱，連個手機號都沒留下，也太不算個意思。

他獨自漫步回學院派對，晚風很涼，令他的腦袋清醒了大半，Issy一見他回來就把他給攔截，拉著他去看今晚展示的4D無速限網路技術。

宅女如Issy此刻興奮壞了，因為這是她作為開發部門的傑作，同時也讓她獲得老闆的大力讚賞，根本無暇注意她的哥哥今晚是否失常，直到她端雞尾酒給Alec想要慶祝，才終於注意到Alec有些不對。

因為Alec居然拒絕她手裡的那杯酒！

「你不會是被人甩了吧？」Issy單刀直入，一雙黑色大眼睛眨巴眨巴。「這麼快？派對才剛開始。」

「我沒有被甩。」Alec立馬改變主意去搶Issy手裡的雞尾酒，以一口飲盡來昭示自己很正常。「妳還有事嗎？因為我忙著找下一個目標。」

「『下一個』目標？老兄，你如果沒有被甩，幹嘛找下一個？」

「Issy，我親愛的妹妹，妳有什麼毛病嗎？難道我不能因為不滿意我的目標而去找下一個？」

「好啦！知道了，Simon的演奏快開始了，我得去幫幫他，Clary不在，沒人幫他整理那些樂器。」

「等等，Clary還好嗎？」他想起來那個在地下室暈倒的可憐女孩。

「Jace在醫院陪她，醫生說沒有問題，醒過來就能回家了。」Issy朝他擺擺手，一蹦一跳地往舞台去了。

演出很成功，Simon美妙的歌喉一如既往地擄獲了全場，但Alec根本無心聆賞，只在會場一隅靜靜地啜飲著酒，作為這場派對的壓軸表演，身為主辦人的他應該為派對圓滿而高興，但他明顯不在狀態，時間已經很晚了，禮貌上應該去送賓客離場，但他仍然請Raj代替他留守門口。

工作人員已經開始收拾會場內的杯盤，背景音樂也已經換成散場的輕柔弦樂，接著他就看到Issy披著Simon的黑西裝外套朝自己走過來，表情像是看見稀有動物，「哇喔，我的哥哥今晚真的很失常，是嗎？」

他把手上的杯子塞給工作人員，扭過頭不想理她，卻仍那雙纖長的手給拖住，「我們待會要去看看Clary，她狀態良好，顯然可以再和我們去喝一杯，你要是沒伴就一起過來吧。」

Alec視線移向學院門口，「誰說我沒伴？」

二度光臨派對的Magnus仍然被Raj排除在外，他不禁要懷疑那一邊的Clary到底有沒有將他的名字好好地報上去。

「派對已經結束了，況且，您一直都不在名單上面。」Raj沒好氣地去推Magnus，誰知無禮之手才剛伸出去，就被另一隻手強硬地擋了下來。

「嘿，我說過這個人由我負責了。Raj，你去幫我送客。」Alec無視Raj的一陣抱怨，把他強推到門外，並在Magnus被散場的混亂人流中撞到前將之拉到旁邊。

這個斯文乾淨的亞裔男人已經換回便服，高高的白色衣領外搭一件長外套，看起來精神不大好，但是那雙褐色的眼睛卻依然柔和，微微帶著侷促。

「嘿，Alec？我……呃，我很抱歉剛才先行離開。」Magnus抽回手，退後一小步，「我把東西忘在這裡了，你能幫我找找嗎？」

Alec掃視了他半晌，又望進Magnus水色的眼波裡，想確認他到底想耍什麼花樣，然而這個人看上去卻有點狼狽，原本用髮蠟梳理好的整齊黑髮此刻有些散亂，明明是明朗的季節卻穿得像深秋，與剛才西裝革履的模樣完全不同。

他當真是來找東西的？

「忘在地下室了嗎？還是我需要帶你去樓上的醫務室？」

他再次無視Magnus刻意維持的距離，將人攬著走進會場，他明顯感覺手底下Magnus的腰間有些僵硬。

「地下室──抱歉，能讓我自己找嗎？我不想再多麻煩你。」

Alec實在對這個人有些困惑，但仍然依言將人帶到地下室的門前，途中不停地觀察他的表情，然而對方卻一直保持著溫雅禮貌的微笑，完美地隱匿了所有情緒，Alec瞅不出什麼端倪來，最後終於緩緩地幫他推開門，「你去找吧，我在這裡等你。」

Magnus露齒一笑，「謝謝。」

Alec下意識地甩了甩頭，他可不想陷進那個笑容裡。

5.

那塊紫色的通道碎片仍好端端地嵌在牆上，Magnus甫一觸及就知道通道已經甦醒了，就像他的魔法一樣。

他將碎片拿下來，神奇的是──當他握著碎片時，全身上下紊亂的氣息便已平息下來，魔法變得穩定多了，於是他又冒險為通道注入魔力，相比另一個世界的Magnus，他施法的方式更為簡潔，僅僅是強勁有力地畫了個圓，便將所有的魔力聚攏在拳頭之中，而後展開手掌施放，為通道設下一道更為保險的結界。

完事後，Magnus大大鬆了口氣，走上樓梯便見Alec微微駝背，稍息著在門口等他，他不禁笑了笑。

「笑什麼？」

Magnus淺笑著搖搖頭，「你像個士兵。」

「不如說保鑣更貼切？」Alec也跟著笑了，「待會要去喝一杯嗎？」

「噢！聽起來不錯……不過有點晚了。我……我得走了，我的朋友在家裡等我。」

Alec微微皺眉，臉上難掩失望，但他很快地穩住自己，努力思考著該如何應答才恰當，但卻只能擠出一個字：「好。」

Magnus有點不忍心，「我們改天再約吧？」

畢竟Catarina是真的還在家裡等他，於是他再次匆忙地離開了會場，Alec待在原地愣了片刻，最終還是追了上去，卻如同上次一樣，Magnus又一次神奇地消失在了拐角。

最重要的手機號碼還是沒有拿到。經驗老到的派對動物Alec Lightwood今晚已經不知挫敗多少次。

他再次返回學院，Issy和Simon正在學院門口向他招手，「哥哥，你的伴在哪？」

他搖搖頭攬住這兩個人的肩，「夠了。」將他們推上了計程車。

透過通道快速回到家門前的Magnus疲憊地進了自宅，他現在只想好好睡一覺。

「一切都還好嗎？」Catarina正在清掃地面，「碎片拿到了？」

看到Catarina已經把他狼藉的房子收拾得七七八八，疲憊的心情好轉了大半。

「Catarina，妳真是我的好朋友。」他過去給她一個大大的擁抱，並順便將通道碎片交給她。

「各種意義上永遠的好朋友。」Catarina也笑著抱了抱他，手裡握了握碎片，「哇喔，這碎片真是充滿了能量……讓我想起能夠使用魔法的全盛時期……那一邊的人究竟做了什麼？」

「不知道。他們還在對抗惡魔，誰曉得會做出什麼？我聽到他們說起Valentine這個名字──這不正是學院創辦人的名字？看起來不像個壞人。」Magnus也蹲下來幫著收拾，「總而言之，與我們無關。」

「無論如何，你還是得戒除魔法，你不曉得喚醒地脈會發生什麼事，你的魔法能夠使用，說明一部分地脈仍然有活動，我們的魔法源自地獄，想來還是不碰得好。」

「Catarina，我不想失去我的魔法。」Magnus握著那塊碎片，起身認真地看著那另一名術士。「我會找到方法的。」

然而那溫柔的女術士只是給他一個責備的眼神。

Magnus吸了一口氣，「聽著，Catarina，我不能失去我的魔法──沒有魔法，我的人生就沒有意義了，我很感激妳的幫忙，但是，妳不知道魔法復甦對我有多麼意義重大……」

「Magnus，這很危險！我不能看著你做傻事……」

「我不能沒有我的魔法──」Magnus不由自主地提高音量，「我不像妳，對於凡人的醫療有著熱情與天賦，也能夠完美地融入他們之中，所有異世界的族類都可以掩藏他們的本性安然過活，但我始終辦不到！」他看著自己流動著淺藍色魔力的手掌，「我受夠了我日復一日給凡人算命占星，並且還時靈時不靈地被取笑，最後不得不去拍那傻得可以的廣告，好拯救自己岌岌可危的生意！」

「Magnus……」

「我曾經是布魯克林的首席術士，妳還記得嗎？」

Catarina難過地看著Magnus──昔日風光的高等術士，曾經擁有那樣炯炯的眼神，大手一揮，便可翻江倒海，響指一扣，亦能變幻萬物；他睿智、機敏，不朽的腦中封存了好幾個世紀有關魔法的所有知識，只要擁有魔法，彷彿什麼事情都難不倒他，他不僅僅是個魔法術士，他自己本身就是魔法，魔法就是他自己本身。

「我記得，我怎麼不記得？你是全世界最優秀的術士！」Catarina苦笑了一陣，「Magnus，我相信你也相信你的魔法，請答應我，當事情變得一發不可收拾之前，你會收手，好嗎？」

「我會的，我保證。」看著態度軟化的Catarina，Magnus似乎意識到自己剛才太激動了，愧疚地去握握她的手，「地脈是會影響我們的魔法沒錯，但不代表我們的魔法激活會影響地脈，我相信還有我以外的術士如今仍會使用魔法，只是我們不曉得罷了。別擔心，好嗎？」

「我希望你是對的。」

6.

Magnus累壞了，倒下後就一路不省人事到隔天中午，反正他的塔羅讀心術已經好多天沒人預約了，他這個布魯克林的前首席術士等於每天都在放假。

然而，門鈴卻不識好歹地在這個時候響起，Magnus嘆了口氣，隨便套了件帽T就去應門，原以為是快遞什麼的，沒想到是他。

──Alec Lightwood！

這是他這個月以來的第一個客人。

Magnus開門的弧度不大，僅僅能探頭出去的程度而已，而門口那俊美的青年忍不住朝門內東張西望。

「我能進去嗎？」

「Alec，你怎麼來了？咳，我是說，你是怎麼知道……？」Magnus有些慌了，天知道他現在頭髮有多亂。

Alec報以一笑，幸虧他今天的衣著也算是休閒，一件黑色的襯衫攏起袖子，外加一條牛仔褲，讓Magnus不至於那麼困窘。

「Magnus Bane，我在廣告上看到你了。」

Magnus明明為他的笑容之一愣，卻吐露出與之相反的話語：「今天額滿了，你改天再來吧。」他倏地把門帶上，卻感覺被阻了一下，低頭見Alec伸出一條修長的腿擋開了門。

大長腿的主人不依不饒：「你占星網站上的行程表顯示今天無人預約。」

Magnus冷不防被自己架設的網站出賣了，只好無奈地下逐客令：「我今天公休。」

他放棄那被人霸佔住的院子外門，轉身頭也不回地穿過內院，打算直接進屋。

Alec沒有再追上去，只是站在花園中遙遙地喊道：「我不是來請你工作的──你不打算履行承諾嗎？」

被承諾二字刺激到，Magnus身子一震，他向來是個言出必行的人，只是好幾個世紀以來，他已經甚少與凡人甚至是異世界族類接觸，因此，『承諾』二字，對他來說亦是十分久遠的事了。

Magnus當然記得昨天晚上他答應了什麼。

他摀著胸口，有些艱難地緩緩回頭道：「我說的改天再約？」

Alec倚著門板，表情似笑非笑：「那就是今天。對嗎？」

「那不是今天。」Magnus關上了門。

總算是回到了屋內，Magnus覺得自己全身上下快要著火了，他飛也似地逃進房間，衝到床頭櫃將那塊碎片握到手中，趕在流竄的魔法暴走前將之穩定住。

Catarina十分及時的出現了，帶來了一瓶悉心調劑的魔藥，Magnus二話不說一飲而盡。

「你的魔法能量比以往更加強大了，它不像你想的那樣容易控制住。我給你藥劑的處方，這樣你就可以自己調配了。」

「恐怕這不是長久之計，我還是會用到魔法去取得藥材。」Magnus苦笑，一面在床上打坐，一面將持續洩漏的魔法一一拾回體內。

「我看到一個帥氣的小夥子在院子裡等你。Magnus，你知道心緒也會影響到魔法的控制吧，你們發生什麼事了嗎？」

Magnus被問得猝不及防，尷尬地咳了幾聲，「他還在外頭？」

Catarina點頭，「我和他打過招呼了，他說他在等你，你們有約嗎？」

「呃……有？沒有……」

「Magnus，你從與Camille分手之後已經單身了一百多年，難道還不考慮找個伴嗎？尤其是這麼平淡的日子裡？」

「他是凡人……Catarina，別傻了。」

「凡人又怎麼樣？一場戀愛說不定談不過幾年呢？你們甚至還沒有約會你就怕了！之後會怎麼樣還不知道呢！」

「我知道會怎樣發展，Catarina。」

「噢！你現在是學會了預知未來？」

「算了，妳不明白……」

「我怎麼不明白？」Catarina笑了開來，「答應我，你至少該把欠人家的約會給還上。」


End file.
